13th_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth (also known as Terra or Sol III) is a class M planet, the third planet in the Sol star system in the space of the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant, at coordinates 1.23N 2.79W. It is the Federation capital, and the primary political subdivision of United Earth, one of five founding members of the Federation. Its sentient species include Humans and cetaceans. History Early history Earth was formed 4.6 billion years ago within a nascent Sol System. Its biosphere began forming 3.5bn years back as amino acids appeared in the region known as France. 2 billion years ago, single-celled life began evolving. Life on Earth evolved. For several million years dinosaurs were ascendant. Their era ended when a large asteroid, or comet, hit Earth during the galactic battle between the Q and the forces of the being 0. One dinosaur species survived to become the Delta Quadrant species Voth. The Preservers moved another promising, reptilian species off Terra to ensure their development, and they became the Clan Ru. As mammals reclaimed a mending planet, primates dominated the land while cetaceans ruled at sea. At one point, a cetacean Probe from an alien cetacean race made contact with native humpback whales. Several alien races contacted, and were worshipped by, early Terrans. In the last half of the 20th century, a subculture developed which believed that the planet had been visited by extraterrestrials. Between 1955 and 2018, at least eighteen Vulcan probe ships were photographed by humans, though this evidence was dismissed as being hoaxed by authorities and the public at large. Other races also visited Earth during this period, though most, like the Vulcans, were subject to a rule of non-interference. An exception to this was the Reticulans. Humans had discovered a ancient transportation system and used it in the late 20th century to acquire technology to build 7 starships. These ships were lost along with the technology at the beginning of the third World War in 2026. Humanity Earth in the 24th century was a successful world whose peace was won at great cost. Unlike other races, humanity was split for much of its history into hundreds of religious, ethnic, cultural and national divisions. Early efforts to unite its peoples -- such as the League of Nations, the United Nations, and the New United Nations -- met with limited success. As an odd twist of fate, (328 years after its 2037 disappearance), Charybdis wreckage was discovered at Theta 116. Its American flag-a remnant from the period. When the front desk clerk was asked what he called planet Theta VIII, he replied "Earth." In the early part of the 21st century, Humanity had developed a practical fusion-drive system which in turn allowed for the first manned vessel UNSS Icarus to be launched to the Alpha Centauri system. Terra endured a catastrophic war ending in a nuclear exchange in 2053; the horrors of its aftermath were leavened a decade later by 2063's first contact with Vulcan. A watershed in Terran history spurred by Zefram Cochrane's first warp drive flight, the contact eradicated poverty, war and disease within fifty years. A final World War III concluded- sixteen years after this-and even more reform progressed. By the early 22nd century, organizations such as the European Hegemony moved toward world government, and culminated in a United Earth that, by 2150, had absorbed a final nation state and was fully unified. In 2151, United Earth Starfleet launched its new warp-five NX Class starships, whose flagship, Enterprise (NX-01), first made contact with many races including the Klingons, Andorians, and Tellarites. These established United Earth as an interstellar power, and paved the way for the founding of the Federation. United Earth Defense Force The Earth Defense Force came about as a realization that the Universe is not as empty as it was once believed and a Federation ship could not always be close enough to assist. The Defense Force was built up as either an initial defense or an in system back up to Star Fleet. As Humans Expanded out into the Universe and Colonies were formed the Federation approved each colony to have a small military force to prove defense for the common good. The Council decided to pattern the system after the Army and Air Forces of the 20th Century. They inherited the Rank Structure of the United States Army and the British RAF. The only complaint of the Defense Force is the fact that they normally have Surplus Fleet equipment and normally operate with equipment up to 20 standard years old when they get it new. The only new equipment they get are the 13 ships they have been able to build from scratch, based on old Earth Starships designs. As the Forces are focused on Defending Earth Colonies they are based from Earth with a secondary HQ at New Montana, Alpha Centauri B II. Planetary Defence United Earth Ground Forces Commander: Field Marshal Hiro Masamura Equipment: Defence Turrets, Moblie Heavy Phase Cannons, Naval Defence Craft Earth Defence Force Commander: Admiral James Howlette Equipment: Emmette Class Ranks Flag Officer Officers Warrants Enlisted Fleet Admiral Captain Chief Warrant 5 Master Chief Petty Officer Admiral Commander Chief Warrant 4 Senior Chief Petty Officer Vice Admiral Lt Commander Chief Warrant 3 Chief Petty Officer Rear Admiral Lieutenant Chief Warrant 2 Petty Officer 1 Commodore Lieutenant jg Warrant Officer Petty Officer 2 Ensign Petty Officer 3 Crewman Crewman Apprentice Crewman recruit Equipment Emmette Class Specs Lenght:112m Beam:117.8m Draft:22.3m Crew:27 Operational: 37/73 Engines 2 x Impulse Engines 2 x Warp 2.5 Nacelles Weapons 2 x Pulsed Phase Cannons 1 x Torpedo Launchers (1/0) - 25 Torpedoes Defences Hull: Duranium Alloy Polarized Hull Other 1 x Shuttle Pods Category:Planets